Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar KLEW01052.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98KLEW01052xe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia is a product of a mutation induction breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars with attractive flower bract coloration and uniform plant habit.
The new Poinsettia originated by exposing cuttings of the Poinsettia cultivar Kleposan, not patented, to X-ray radiation in Stuttgart, Germany. After the radiation treatment, cuttings were planted and flowered. The cultivar KLEW01052 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant in 1997. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive flower bract coloration and uniform plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by vegetative terminal cuttings taken at Stuttgart, Germany since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98KLEW01052xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98KLEW01052xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Poinsettia cultivar:
1. Uniform, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Medium green-colored leaves with green-colored petioles.
3. Pink and creamy white bi-colored flower bracts.
4. Response time about 8.5 weeks.
5. Good post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Poinsettia differ primarily from plants of the parent, the cultivar Kleposan, in flower bract coloration as plants of the cultivar Kleposan have red-colored flower bracts.
Plants of the new Poinsettia differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Klepopisa, U.S. Plant Patent application filed concurrently, in flower bract coloration as plants of the cultivar Klepopisa have pink-colored flower bracts.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Marblestar, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,685. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Stuttgart, Germany, plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the cultivar Marblestar in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia were more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Marblestar.
2. Flower bract color contrast of plants of the new Poinsettia was less intense than flower bract color contrast of plants of the cultivar Marblestar.